Two feet
by chopsauce
Summary: Goten is trying to go it alone in his new life at university, but his best friend can't help but help out.
1. Chapter 1

I've never done this before, I don't own anything I just wanted to see what would happen if i messed with it, i do plan to add subsequent chapters, I don't know how romantic it will end up being, neither do you that's why we read on, no? (:  
>If you don't like it, that's cool, if you could tell me why not that would be cool too. If you do like it, alright, well great, thanks.<p>

* * *

><p>Goten picked up the opened letter again and glanced over the words he'd already read a thousand times. 'Dear Mr Son,' It began, 'Thankyou for rectifying your balance.'<br>Goten moved around his apartment restlessly, he wasn't sure whether he was glad his roommate was out or not. He sat on his sofa upright, until this became uncomfortable, at which point he lay down, until this became uncomfortable, shortly after he found himself upside-down with his head lolling off the seat. It was a while before he noticed he'd been turning 360s on the couch.  
>He sat up, stood up, sighed.<br>Study worries, money worries, it was all getting a bit grown up for Son Goten as he gazed out of his apartment window. It wasn't as if the bill didn't need paying, he admitted to himself, and it also wasn't as if he would have been able to pay it, not the way the shifts in work had been.

That didn't stop it making him feel uncomfortable, though.

He turned from the window and glanced around, the place wasn't bad… it could have been worse, and would have been if he'd gotten his way. It also certainly would have been better if Trunks had been allowed to help as much as he wanted to, but Son Goten didn't want to be helped. He'd been tired of living in the shadow of his rich and handsome best friend, of his intelligent and strong big brother, of his universe saving father… Goten didn't want hand-outs, he just wanted a sliver of independence, and a sliver was certainly all he was going to get if this recent development was anything to go by. The thought sent a jolt of rage through him, and he looked down to find the letter singed and slightly smoking in his hand. His lack of control only annoyed him further and he scrunched the paper and launched it across the room, as if the letter itself had dared to doubt his capability of supporting himself through university.

He headed back towards to sofa before changing his mind and simply pacing the floor. No, he thought, it really didn't take Gohan or Bulma to figure out who'd been taking it upon themselves to meet Goten's deadlines. It had Briefs Trunks written all over it.

The thought of it made Goten feel a number of things, he supposed he should have been grateful, and he would have been, if it didn't undermine everything he was trying to achieve. What it did instead was make him feel patronised, untrusted, and checked up on.

There were other things though; more subtle and less explicable changes to their friendship before he'd started university which Goten was altogether struggling to reconcile. The two had been best friends all their lives, they shared a bond Goten was pretty sure no two other people on the planet could claim to know; they had been one entity, shared one mind. Trunks was Goten's best friend, and while he was a fundamentally good person and had certainly grown up, he was also kind of spoilt, and kind of an ass - he couldn't help it.

So this gives rise to the paradox with which Goten now found himself struggling, suddenly he had gone from having the kind of best friend who trips you around corners and gives you dead arms, to the kind of best friend who wants to use his new CEO wages to buy you a penthouse. For your birthday, you manage to convince him, as thankful as you are, you can't drive to campus in a Lambourghini it'll look bizarre. A car really isn't necessary you said, you just want to fit in and be a normal student you said, and you now have an Audi parked outside your student accommodation that you're really not sure how to explain to your flatmates.

These were just two examples of his recent behaviour, and Goten was careful not to sound ungrateful each time his friend offered something lavish, he knew it was meant as a nice gesture, and of course it was. In the same token, by no means was he complaining that the dead arm thing was over, maybe it was indeed just time to grow up. It was just… Trunks' replacement gestures were exponentially more valuable and seemed to be increasing each time.  
>Maybe Goten was just being suspicious when there was really no need, he reasoned. Why couldn't a best friend just buy another best friend expensive items, if they had the expendable income to do so?<p>

It was just, well, why?

His kneejerk reaction is that Trunks was feeling guilty, 'But for what?' Goten wondered. He searched his mind for anything he may have failed to pick up on the last couple of times they hung out, before getting kind of irritated 'Anything you you're trying to compensate for with a 6 figure value car is something I'm definitely going to be really pissed off about' He thought.

But there was another trail of enquiry his brain kept almost trying to avoid, Goten hesitated at the thought, maybe this was being ultimately stupid, but… why wasn't Trunks buying for a girl? I mean they were always falling all over him. Not that Goten was putting himself down, he didn't do badly, but Trunks was kinda famous and quite a bit rich. And one present, well sure, that's friendship. But Cars? Apartments? Paying his bills? An insane thought crossed Goten's mind; 'Am i-am I being kept?'

He almost laughed out loud and snapped out of his reverie, but there was a deep feeling of unease left in the pit of his stomach. Realising he'd become stationary in thought, he resumed pacing again at this newest possibility. He glanced at the clock; 4.50PM. His mind whirred and ran away with infinite possibility; he decided he could take it no longer. Steeling himself, he approached the window and hauled it open, making sure as best he could no one was about to get an eyeful, he blasted through in the direction of capsule corp, wondering if a certain youthful president might give something away under scrutiny.


	2. Two sides

Hey thanks to the people who said nice things about this, and to anyone who expressed interest by following, I'd have considered it a huge win if just one person enjoyed it so thanks.  
>I already had the second part kind of written so I figured why wait; next one mightn't be this fast though so apologies in advance.<p>

* * *

><p>Goten streaked across the autumn sky, careful to keep above the clouds until the last light faded. He was confident no one would catch his dark hair and clothes silhouetted against the evening, but he played it safe just in case, dropping only so often to check he hadn't veered off course as he flew. The sense of purpose and drive which had caused him to launch himself out of his apartment window not ten minutes previous seemed to stutter and ebb as the Capsule Corp dome grew in size and seemed to move to greet him. He wished it wouldn't.<p>

He was once again lost in thought, and doubt, constructing potential conversation arcs in his head, wondering what exactly he was going to open the conversation with when he arrived, it suddenly struck him that Trunks might even have left already, he was after all, his own boss. A plethora of scenarios were unfolding in the demi-saiyan's mind when something large and frighteningly fast streaked in front of him, causing him to almost fall out of the sky.

'Hey Goten!' A bulkier and slightly taller version of Goten himself called out of the semi-darkness.

Goten jumped about 10 feet in the air before coming to rest level with his older brother, clutching his chest and panting hard.

'Jesus H. Christ Gohan, where is the need in that?'

'What the hell man? Didn't you feel me coming?' Gohan asked in surprise. Gohan wore his hair shorter than Goten, stood a little taller, flew a little faster. Hovering before him in all his glory, Goten couldn't help but be reminded in part of the reason he was trying to be independent in the first place.

'I- Of course I could, you just- shocked me, is all,' Goten lied.

Gohan let scepticism fleetingly pass across his features before rearranging his expression, but Goten had caught it. 'Well I know I can see that, I just thought y'know, if you'd have sensed me then maybe you would have, not almost fallen to your death? I sensed _you_ man, your energy has been weird all day and when I felt you rushing off somewhere, I just thought I'd check in.' He looked at Goten as if attempting to work him out, problem solver that he was, and then behind himself in the direction Goten would have been travelling before he got in the way.

'Capsule Corp?' He asked, raised eyebrows.

'Well, yeah-I' Goten spluttered. He had no idea why, there was little to nothing suspicious about him going to visit his lifelong best friend, he had nothing to try and hide, so why did he feel like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar?

Goten realised he must have been taking longer than normal to respond when Gohan's hand began waving in his face; 'Hello? I just wondered why your energy was weird, you don't have to explain yourself to me, whatever party you've got yourself pumped for with Trunks tonight man, that's fine, I just want you to be careful, I thought you'd taken some shit or something.'

'OH!' Goten laughed in what he hoped was an off-the-cuff manner 'Man you're crazy! You. Are. Crazy. Nah I just uhhhh, need to clear something up with Trunks he um, said something last time we were out I've been thinking over today, can't let it go, we might need to punch each other, dunno, I gotta go anyway' He half lied, convincingly he hoped, and made motions as if to leave.

'Erm, okay? Well, erm, listen, ring mum yeah? She worries man, I know she's pushy but she just wants the best for you.'

'Oh don't start Gohan we almost had a conversation void of bullshit then, see you around'. Goten snapped.

His older brother didn't look hurt or even particularly surprised, just sort of resigned and sad. Goten caught his expression and sighed, 'Way to kick a puppy you ass.' He thought to himself. He didn't blame his brother for the way he felt; Gohan couldn't help being who he was, and it was hard to say a bad thing about him. Goten turned back towards his brother, guilt moving into his stomach along with everything else.

'Listen I'm sorry man, I appreciate that you came to see if I was okay, just having a bad day here, tell mum I'm fine, doing okay so everyone can take it down a notch. See you later.'

'Yeah see you' Gohan said to no one in particular, his brothers after-image was fading before him, and he began wondering what at Capsule Corp was such a big secret.

* * *

><p>Briefs Trunks sat as his desk surrounded by paperwork upon paperwork. He heard his phone vibrate, the assaulting sound only phones on wood are capable of making. He glanced at it briefly and saw the message preview pop up, offer for drinks, nope.<p>

Ignoring both that and the paperwork, he contented himself thinking about his days accomplishments, stopping only to congratulate himself on being such a great friend. He'd contacted the utility company to make sure everything was square, and also to make sure they hadn't sent any unnecessary correspondence to Goten, that mightn't go down well. They assured him they'd made an exception not to in this case after his initial request, even if they were somewhat confused about why they'd done it.

Trunks thought about all the things he'd done for Goten over the past couple of months while he'd been trying to find his feet (and sometimes not managing it, he'd found ways to check). He smiled to himself, although wisely protected from the bulk of it, he had what some may consider unspendable amounts of expendable income. And Trunks knew there had to be some good he could do with that money.

Ever since they were kids and he was passing down toys, Trunk had never had a problem with helping Goten, in fact Goten was probably the one person in the world Trunks would truly go out of his way to help. He felt a responsibility for his friend, a sense of solidarity, an urge to protect…

Wait, what?

Trunks' eyes widened. 'What the hell was that last one?' He thought to himself. 'I've both weirded and creeped _myself _out. With my own thoughts. What the hell. Goten doesn't need my protection I've seen him level canyons, and not even on purpose.'

The fact that the thought had popped into his head at all was making him feel a bit nauseous so he attempted to resume normality by reminiscing. He remembered one particular incident in their early teens with fondness; Trunks had been winding Goten up from the moment they left the house, initially he teased about a girl at school he thought Goten might like, which earned him some scowls, by the time he worked up to how much stronger Gohan seemed to be lately, Goten was crackling and the ground around him was white hot, that's when the spars were best. He laughed a little to show his friend he'd just been yanking his chain, but Goten was pretty much blind with rage and continued to power up, seemingly unknowingly.

'Goten? Uh, Goten? I'm sorry man I was just trying to make this interesting, I think you're literally about to cause a fault line, there'll be an earthquake, it'd be really good if you calmed down.'  
>Trunks began to get seriously nervous, Goten couldn't hear him.<p>

'GOTEN! CALM THE FUCK DOWN'

'GOTEN!'

'WHAT?'

The force that emanated from Goten as he snapped both at his friend and out of his rage audibly cracked through the air like a solid steel girder shattering, levelling all trees and even slight contour changes for 5 miles around, as well as singeing 80% of trunks clothes off. Trunks looked down and back up at his friend, who at least he had the decency to blush as he called him an ass.

Trunks laughed out loud to himself and sighed.

For some reason however, he couldn't shake the niggling doubt at the back of his mind that told him there was a slight chance that Goten may find out and take umbrage against the help he hadn't asked for. And the fact that Trunks had been surveying his transactions. And just generally prying.

But the only reason he was doing it was to help Goten out and be a good friend.

After all, that's why he was doing it, to be a great friend. Wasn't it?

Wasn't it?

His face changed and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, casting his mind back to the drink offer from a pretty co-worker he'd ignored earlier. 'No', he admitted to himself finally. 'It's probably not'.

He was jerked out of this deeply concerning thought by his secretary on the intercom,  
>'Your friend Mr Son has been spotted on the cameras Mr Briefs, shall I send him up when he gets here?'<br>Trunks bolted upright, his eyes seemed to flick to the window of their own volition, suggesting he escape.

'Erm, not if you can't help it Sophie, no.' 


	3. Almost

Short chapter but a few are ready so I'll post them now, I really don't want to be one of those authors who starts something and doesn't finish it cause I know how frustrating that is! Hope anyone who reads enjoys.

Chop  
>x<p>

* * *

><p>'What do you mean he's not here? Has he gone home?'<p>

Goten eyed the secretary suspiciously, he'd literally felt Trunks' ki in the building not 5 minutes before, and hadn't seen him leaving on the way in.

'He's popped out' she said, with the air of someone inventing wildly.

'At 5?' Goten asked her sardonically.

'Yeah, erm, meeting.'

'Oh interesting,' He commented lightly, looking past her now at Trunks' office door, wondering whether he should just blast it off the hinges as she spoke or if that would be too much. 'With whom, can I ask?'

'…Mr Frame'

Goten brought his attention back to her, following her line of vision to the painting on the wall.

'Frame?!' He asked in amazement, cocking an eyebrow. 'That is appallingly bad lying. Genuinely appalling. So he's avoiding me then? He knows I know?'

'What?' She looked genuinely puzzled.

'Well to be fair you mighn't know what I know he knows I know but you better believe I know it. I'm going to pass you now.'

'Well, I'd rather you didn't he'll probably fire me'

'Oh be reasonable he can't fire you, you know too much, but I'll have to politely ignore you as he's probably abseiling down the building , or flying out the window.'

She hesistated. 'Fine go, but if he asks you threatened to blow the place up' He considered, and then shot a hole in the wall and incinerated a plant pot for effect as he marched past her.

'There, now you haven't lied.'

Alarms began to deafen them as he got to the door 'WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU PRESS THAT?'

She had he fingers stuffed in her ears as she shouted back,

'NO YOU CAUSED MINOR EXPLOSIONS YOU MENTALIST IT'S A SECURITY MEASURE, BUT TO BE FAIR YOU HAD A WEIRD LOOK IN YOUR EYE I DID THINK ABOUT IT.'

He rolled his eyes as he saw a couple of security guards round the corner, not wishing to make a scene he used his speed to phase out and reappear by the main entrance. As he stepped outside he took off towards Trunks' high story window, he didn't know exactly which floor he was aiming for but he was confident he could figure it out.  
>As luck would have it, he arrived in time to see a youthful purple-haired man stepping a polished shoe out onto the ledge, Goten laughed to himself at his friend's stupidity for not just flying straight out the window and sped up.<p>

'Not going somewhere are you buddy?' He said casually to his friend as reached the window and hovered before him, arms folded.

Trunks jumped and almost toppled out, catching himself at the last second.

'Goten! Hi! Wow I was just,' He babbled frantically, eyes darting past Goten as if plotting a route.

'Escaping out the window?' He supplied.

'Nope I was juuust um, in fact I was getting away from the noise because the alarms are going off! Can you believe that? It is the darndest thing, realllllllly loud.'

'Yeah I can sort of believe it to be honest, anyway, fold your leg back in I want to chat.'


	4. Getting To It

Trunks was back behind his desk, straightening his tie nervously, as Goten stood before him, arms crossed and foot tapping. An engineer hovered by a box on the wall, resetting the security system, as they waited awkwardly for him to finish. Trunks smiled nervously at Goten who simply glared at him as the engineer nodded to signal he was finished and Trunks showed him out.

'I'll be back shortly sir to fix the hole in the wall sir, and someone is going to replace the plant.' He assured Trunks.

'Worry about it tomorrow,' He said absentmindedly, 'I'll plug it with paper.' He began ushering the small balding man out.

'But sir!' He exclaimed in obvious outrage, 'Your privacy! The security!' Trunks continued to reassure him as he inched the door closed, when the engineer began appealing through the hole in the wall Trunks was forced to take off his blazer shove it into the gap.

When the door began to open and a member of security stepped in, Trunks lost his temper.

'DO WE NOT KNOCK ANY MORE? THE ONLY THREAT TO SECURITY AND PRIVACY HERE IS YOU PEOPLE, I AM CEO OF THIS COMPANY AND I AM BUSY.'

Goten felt a strange surge of pride at this turn of events, albeit against his will, and made sure to rearrange his face in time for Trunks turning around.

'Sit,' he advised his friend, determined not to be distracted from his purpose,'speak.'

Trunks seemed to remember the situation and swallowed audibly, sat himself down before regaining composure. 'I'm not entirely sure what you're so upset about-' He began.

Goten cut him off, '-Well how about you tell me what you think I'm upset about, and we'll see if you're right' he proposed, with feigned pleasantness. Trunks shifted uncomfortably.

'I didn't text you back the other day?' He tried tentatively.

'NO TRUNKS YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT ISN'T WHY I'M HERE'

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry stop shouting,' He readied himself, 'I paid your bill and you've been trying to be independent and you don't want me meddling.' He said quickly.

'Wow okay, so you knew and still did it, so that's bad, but concise, what else?'

'Else?'

'YES ELSE, WHAT ELSE?'

'I suppose it was an invasion of privacy and I'm sorry.'

'Yes it really was, and?'

'And I'm really sorry… and you want me to back off?'

Goten sighed.

'No Trunks, I just want you to trust that I'm capable I don't need you just being like Mum or Gohan, I know I'm a year younger and we're in massively different situations but we're equals and you have to act like it.'

'…I do think you're my equal,' he said in a small voice.

'I know bu-' He began, and hesitated, 'Trunks I just think like, shouldn't you have a girl, or guy whatever, that you're trying to take care of like this?'  
>He began to regret his words immediately, as Trunks' face reddened.<br>'Not that I'm not really grateful, I don't want you to think me ungrateful, it's just another aspect that's hard for me to understand.'

Trunks stood up and faced away, looking out of the window, he thought again of the text he'd received earlier.

Goten took a step towards the other man and faltered, maybe he should have kept that part to himself.

'No you're right Goten, I've been thinking about that myself, I'm gearing up to say some stuff here that might thoroughly ruin our friendship, so I suppose the best I can say is if you don't want to risk it, or hear it, or you know for a fact you can't be open minded to it, then maybe you should do a better job than I did of escaping out that window before I start.'


	5. Outburst

Trunks turned to face his friend with the look of someone readying themselves for a punch to the face, when Goten stood his ground, looking scared but resolute, Trunks stopped grimacing quite as much, though still quite a lot, and took that as a go-ahead to start.

Trunks fumbled with his tie, 'Okay I'm a guy, and you're a guy, and I've honestly never thought about another guy, and I have thought about girls, and been with girls, but never seriously.'

He looked up at Goten, to check he wasn't going to vomit or leave, he looked look pale, but didn't he ever, and he was listening. Trunks seemed to find his voice from the fact that Goten hadn't left or killed him yet and continued with more conviction.

'I've known you forever, and maybe I'm wrong, but I just don't see how anyone could ever know me as well as you, how anyone could ever put up with me like you do, I mean once you've literally shared the same body and known the same mind, I just don't know if a closeness with any other person could compare to that.' He took in a breath, realising it had been a while since his last. 'You're the only person on the planet I ever feel I have to answer to, I literally don't care what anyone else thinks of me, and I think that might mean something.'

Goten still didn't appear ready to comment, but Trunks wasn't finished.

'And honestly please don't think I've been trying to buy you, I know I could never buy you, I didn't realise until today that I was even doing anything, god help me, 'romantic'; I've had some really out of the blue revelations.' He concluded.

Trunks looked so scared stood there, baring his soul that Goten felt a surge of guilt for not having a clue what to say, he opened his mouth and Trunks held up a hand to stop him.

'To be clear, I'm not asking for the world or you to marry me, and I hope I haven't given you a cardiac event because honestly I think I can see your pulse moving your shirt' He pointed to where Goten's collar was actually rhythmically bouncing on his neck, 'But I suppose I'm just asking you to think about it? I'm going to escape now the way I originally planned because I think I'm going to pass out with fear so yeah, that.'

Goten stood stunned, and managed a small nod, and Trunks turned to leave out of his own office window.

'Trunks…' Goten managed to croak out, before he'd managed to blast off

Trunks didn't dare to sound hopeful, 'Yeah?' He shut his eyes and winced as he answered,

'You've confused the fuck out of me, I, man- I have to think about it.'

'I know, I'll be off now'

'Hang on, shouldn't it be me who leaves? You work here'

'Nah it's okay, I'm going'

'Well I can't go out the front door it's me who set the alarms off.'

'Yeah but I call shotgun', and with that he blasted out of the open window, leaving Goten alone in his office, as papers blew every which way in his wake.


	6. Amends and Advice

It was 3 hours later and Goten was sat in a tree. He breathed in the night air as he contemplated the day's events. He'd started off in a bar in town feeling that maybe the answer would be swirling around in a shot glass, but there were so many couples there, were there always this many couples? The confusion was beyond belief.

The whole bill paying thing seemed beyond trivial now and he half wished he'd never even brought it up.

Or did he?

He didn't even know any more.

He thought of Gohan and his mother, their love lives were simple enough, and they never seemed to doubt them, he wondered if Gohan and Videl had stopped staying with his parents and moved into their new place yet, he felt a pang of guilt for not knowing.

He had a feeling he knew where he could find answers to all of his life's great questions; he sighed as he hopped down from his perch, and accepted the fact that there might be some humble pie to eat at Mt. Paozu.

Goten decided to walk home, it wasn't particularly close but he figured the thinking time would help. For the first time in a while, he really hoped his brother was home.

* * *

><p>By the time he knocked on the door it was about 11:30PM, his mother answered, looking first confused and then fearful, as her youngest son who usually couldn't find the time to call was looking sheepish on her doorstep approaching midnight.<p>

She gathered him up and squeezed him, even though he had a good foot of height on her, and instead of his usual feeling of claustrophobia, he just allowed himself to be hugged and returned the gesture. She eventually relinquished him before taking a step back to drink in his appearance. Her eyes searched his face for a clue about what was going on, and he shifted uncomfortably under her suspicious gaze.  
>'What's wrong?' She asked finally. The other pressing questions, such as why did you see fit to walk all this way in the middle of the night, she left unsaid, he felt a wave of shame for the way he'd been behaving over the past couple of months.<p>

'Missed home' He said, looking down at her.

She nodded in acceptance, he knew she didn't buy it, but she'd decided not to push, and he was thankful.

'Hungry?' she asked. He raised an eyebrow; she didn't have to ask that.

She laughed, 'Silly me.' She paused for a moment, 'Go see if your brother's awake, he wouldn't want to miss out.'

Goten smiled.

* * *

><p>Gohan intercepted him in the hall. 'I thought I heard you, what are you doing home?' He asked confusedly.<p>

'Just felt like I needed to touch base.' Goten replied.

His older brother looked at him for a moment, before nodding in understanding.

'It gets like that sometimes buddy. Wait, does this mean she's making pancakes now?'

Goten nodded, 'What the hell are we stood in the hall for then?' Gohan demanded in outrage before storming towards the kitchen.

Goten laughed and followed his brother none too slowly.

They sat around the table eating and talking, Goten caught himself up on their lives, his father was out, and Gohan's wife was asleep, which more than suited Goten, it was these two he owed an apology to.  
>When the conversation quieted, Goten spoke up;<p>

'Listen, I just wanted to say I was sorry for the way I've been acting, I just was trying to be grown up, and I acted out, and I love you guys, and I'm sorry.'

They both waved him off.

'We all make mistakes man, you just have to apologise afterwards, and do the right thing, that's what matters.'

Chi-Chi looked at them both fondly, 'My boys!' She exclaimed

'Well done Gohan.' Goten said playfully, and they both rolled their eyes. 'This felt right,' Goten thought, 'Like how it used to be.'  
>Goten looked around the kitchen, it seemed to him that the room hadn't changed in as long as he could remember, the same table he sat at watching his father eat when he first came home. He remembered the awe he'd felt when he realised the man could actually eat more than he and Gohan. He smiled. Then there was the counter top where he'd smashed his face trying to drink water out the tap while floating upside down, he'd panicked when his mum walked in, Trunks had said he couldn't do it…<br>Which brought him back to the other reason for his impromptu visit, his heart rate was climbing up again; he wasn't even sure how his family felt about homosexuality, it didn't matter to Goten, in fact if he was honest with himself, unlike Trunks, he'd actually had thought about guys before, he was pretty liberal, a nice person was a nice person.

He steeled himself.

'Um, can I ask you both a hypothetical?'

'Sure, honey,' his mother said, trying not to sound too keen, she had a feeling they were getting to the crux of whatever had caused his turnaround, as genuine as she felt it was.

'So say there was a person, who you liked, and who liked you, but they suddenly told you, that they recently decided they liked you like more than you thought, and you hadn't thought about it before, and you thought maybe you did, but then you didn't want to ruin your friendship.'

The both took a moment, visibly trying to decipher what it was he'd said. Gohan was looking from his brother to his mother, and wondering whether he should interject, he hesitated, wondering whether she'd understand, she looked confused.

'Is that a riddle?'

Goten looked like he was struggling to make words, and Gohan caught his eye,

'Goten, is this about where you were going today?' Goten nodded reluctantly. A look passed between his two family members that Goten didn't miss, but didn't understand.

'What?'

They smiled.

'What guys seriously this isn't funny.' He said, getting genuinely annoyed. Didn't they understand his plight?

'Sweetie, if this is about Trunks, and you didn't know, well honestly Goten I think you were the only one, and if he didn't know either, well that is just, I don't even know.' She finished, laughing.

'So you knew? And it doesn't bother you?'

'Goten, all we ever want is for you to be happy, now I'd be lying if I said I didn't think he was a bad influence…'

Gohan gave her a sideways glance and shook his head, some things never change.

'…but if you're happy, then no, it doesn't bother us, and it shouldn't bother you, whatever you decide, as long as you're honest, then you've done the right thing.'

A small weight lifted in his stomach, and they talked and laughed more, before Chi-Chi insisted he go to bed, and Goten rather agreed sleeping on it was the best idea by far.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking maybe another 3 chapters and I'll wrap it up. I'd written half of this pretty soon after the last update so i thought i'd go with the momentum. <strong>If you're still reading, thanks! (: <strong>**

**Chop x**


	7. Consultation

Goten left in the morning, Chi-Chi had insisted he eat the 30 sausages she'd cooked before he took off, but he left it at 25, he was too nervous.

He spent a minute in the front garden trying to locate Trunks' ki. He stood on the lawn and concentrated – at home, that was good.  
>'Thank god,' he thought, he wasn't sure he'd be able to show his face at Trunks' workplace again, even if what he said went well. Goten took off hoping it was early enough and he'd be high enough that no one would notice a dark-haired young man hurtling through the morning sky. Lost in thought, the next time Goten noticed himself he was touching down outside Trunks' apartment building. Nodding to the guy on the door, Goten headed for the elevator in the modern complex, getting in he pushed the button for the top floor. His heart was beating almost audibly in his chest as the doors opened and he found himself raising a fist up to knock on the only door on the top floor of the building, the fashionably decorated interior making him feel distinctly scruffy and unkempt.<p>

Trunks opened the door with his hair stuck up, making Goten feel a little better, a 'what-the-hell-do-you-want?' look, of which his father could have been proud, was etched across his face. Realising who had knocked however, his features rearranged into genuine surprise as he stood a little straighter and tried to rid himself of the look of a person who hadn't slept much.

'Rough night?' Goten laughed.

'I didn't think you'd come' He said slowly.

'I wasn't sure I would either, to be honest' Goten said, he figured he might as well be open. He could see the hope in Trunks' eyes visibly dim.

'But I got to thinking after you called shotgun over the sky,' he continued teasingly, 'that we probably needed to talk.'

Trunks reddened across the bridge of his nose.

'Yeah sorry about tha-' he started. Seeming to realise they were still talking over the threshold, he motioned for Goten to come in and sit down.

Goten walked past his friend, suddenly finding himself trying not to look or think about the fact that he'd answered the door wearing only his boxer shorts, Goten frowned, he'd seen him in those a million times.

'That and less' A suggestive voice in his head reminded him. He subconsciously raised a hand to his mouth as if he'd said it aloud.

Trunks darted out of the room and returned a second later with a dressing gown, pulling it on as he sat facing Goten. 'What are you doing?' He asked him, Goten realised he still had his hand to his mouth as his brain whirred inappropriately, and fought to regain his composure.

'Being weird and having weird thoughts apparently,' He said, shaking it off, 'but it's probably best to worry about that later, I have a couple of things I really want to say.'

Trunks nodded, and sat up a little straighter.

'Firstly,' Goten began, 'Don't apologise, what you said was gutsy, and I think if I would have been the one to come out with that then I would have flown off in a hurry too.'

Trunks' blush deepened, the word cute floated across Goten's mind, it occurred to him he'd thought that before, was it possible he'd been wilfully ignoring this the whole time?

'Okay so, I have thought about guys before, I just hadn't thought about you, at least, I hadn't thought I had, but I don't want to jeopardise what essentially amounts to a lifetime of friendship.'

Trunks looked at his feet and sighed, 'Yeah I can see what you mean.' He accepted.

'Having said that, I think you're right, we have a connection that I don't think anyone on this planet can understand, and I think I'd be stupid to not even give this a try, so…

Trunks looked up frowning, a half hopeful look on his handsome face.

Here goes fucking nothing, Goten thought.

'...I propose a date, to see how we do, and if we can do this, I don't want to just plunge in with both feet.'

Trunks laughed, and his shoulders relaxed, 'You shit, why would you phrase it like that?'

Goten joined in, poking him in the side 'I dunno, knock you down to build you up? Because it was funny?'

Trunks shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, before getting up off the couch and approaching his friend, he leaned down apprehensively as Goten sat with baited breath, 'God maybe this is just too weird,' He thought.  
>But as Trunks pulled him into a hug, Goten's body seemed to relax, he let out the breath he'd been holding and hugged back. Noting to himself how it just kind of felt, right? Trunks leaned back and their faces hovered close to one another, Trunks seemed to change his mind however, and suddenly Goten could no longer feel his friend's warm breath on his face.<p>

'I find your terms acceptable. Breakfast then?' Trunks said, letting him go and stepping back.

Goten didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed, but decided the hug was probably a step enough for now.

'I've been to my mums, I had sausages'

'Your mums?!'

'Yeah it's been a super weird couple of days, you know she and Gohan knew?'

'How the hell did they know? I didn't even know!'

'I know! And they thought that was funny in some way.'

'The cheek of it! I've been in turmoil!'

Goten laughed, appreciating the honesty, and the conversation continued as if it were a day like any other. Trunks started on pancakes anyway and Goten started to think maybe this date wasn't such a bad idea.


	8. Potential

Goten shifted nervously around the apartment, he perched himself on the arm of his couch and looked to the window, this lasted all of 20 seconds before his jitters moved him to kneel on the floor, it put him in mind of that evening he'd received the letter, he'd been equally restless then too, how strange that it had come to today.  
>The last light of the day was fading and his small apartment seemed to glow orange, giving the room a surreal look. Time was moving weirdly, minutes weren't being themselves and he figured an hour may have passed, or maybe several days, he caught his own reflection in the shut off TV, he was flattening his unruly hair subconsciously.<p>

He sighed and tried his utmost to get a grip, the hard part was supposedly over, mostly everything was out in the open and Trunks would be here any second, yet Goten wasn't convinced that his nerves could cope. It had been three days since their decision to go on a date, three weird and restless days. Goten almost felt like he was taking an exam he couldn't revise for, he knew he just had to go in there and give it his best but he was nervous as hell.

He'd half expected Trunks to come to his senses and call to cancel, he'd already requested that it be a secret, for now while they were trying it out, and so that he could think of a way to tell his father, so Goten had been forced to call his mother and brother and ask them not to tell. Goten had asked Trunks how exactly they were going to go out as a pair without anyone on the planet seeing them, Trunks had responded by pointing out that they go out all the time. To Goten however, and he'd given this a lot of thought, going out in the same way they had been for the better part of their lives seemed anticlimactic, and also kind of counterproductive to the dramatic outbursts of their recent past, and in his opinion it was all getting a bit complicated.  
>He'd always thought, and he'd never before considered himself a romantic, that the person you're with should make your life easier, not harder, not more secretive, and surely to god not this nerve wracking. A horn beeped outside and Goten took his cue, picking up his jacket and keys he headed for the door steeling himself for whatever his friend (is that what he should call him now?) had planned.<p>

* * *

><p>Expecting to see Trunks' car, Goten was surprised to find a taxi waiting for him, and was doubly surprised to find Trunks not in it.<p>

'I'm supposed to take you somewhere and I'm also supposed to not tell you where we're going.' The taxi driver informed him; rolling his eyes, obviously none too thrilled at being a cog in someone else's grand plans. 'Your buddy wanted me to blindfold you, but also accepts that he couldn't make me and also that I couldn't make you.'

Goten looked at him slightly agape at this curveball, the taxi driver seemed not to notice and continued,

'Which I resent looking at you buddy cause honestly, and no offence meant, but you don't look all that menacing.'

Goten took a minute before replying, 'Erm, none taken don't worry, he was probably just trying to get on my good side,' Goten lied laughing nervously, 'How about I just don't concentrate too hard on where we're going and we say no more about it.'

Trying his best not to let his brain piece together the journey, Goten let his mind wander as they drove and had to admit he was surprised at this level of effort, being honest with himself he couldn't deny that he'd become a shade of disillusioned in the days that followed him going to Trunks' apartment. Everything had just become so awkward, awkward and governed by rules. Despite his best efforts however, Goten couldn't help but notice they were heading into the city, and more than that, they were heading to towards pretty much the bars they visit, or did visit all the time, where everyone knows them, Goten couldn't figure it out. The car pulled up outside Goten's favourite haunt, and the taxi driver turned around to speak;

'Your buddy paid half of your fare and me extra for delivering messages, but he left half of the fare for you especially. He said he would have paid in full and he wanted to pay in full but he also knows how you get and didn't want to provoke you.'

Goten laughed, rolled his eyes and settled up before leaving the cab, 'Thanks, my friend is elaborate and unfortunately us mere mortals have to do his bidding, I'm sure he made it worth your while'

'That he did,' The driver admitted sagely, 'Have a good night'.

Goten pushed the car door shut and headed in, looking to the bar finding Trunks on a stool waiting for him.

* * *

><p>'Why couldn't we just split a cab? Like together?' Goten asked as he sat down.<p>

'Well I knew you wouldn't want a big deal,' Trunks replied, considering the label on his beer, 'but I'm still me, I had to add some kind of flair.'

Goten considered this, made sense. Trunks motioned for two more drinks.

'I also was worried about how difficult we'd find the transition and thought our friend alcohol may be necessary, I hope you don't mind.'

'I don't, you read my mind, but I did think you wanted us to keep this low key, looking around I can see at least four people I know.'

Trunks looked up and considered this for a second before replying. 'Well Goten, I did, but then I got to thinking that I was being a dick about it, so here we are.'

Goten opened his mouth to protest, he understood his friends reasoning really, he didn't want to make life difficult. Trunks held a hand up to stop him.

'Please, Goten, even if this doesn't work out, then I am who I am, and I don't want to bury it before it's even had a chance because I'm worried what other people think, no one here's going to run straight to Vegeta are they, surely? And besides, if they do, you've got senzu beans, right?' Trunks joked.  
>Goten laughed and looked at his friend sadly, they both knew that wasn't really a joke, neither knew how Vegeta would take this, but they knew enough to be able to guess that the answer probably wasn't 'really well'.<p>

'Man I don't want to get you beaten up.' Goten sighed, he felt something stir in his chest. 'I'm not sure I could stand to see you beaten up actually now you mention it, I feel like it might cause me to do something suicidal like attack your dad.'

Trunks looked up and laughed, he studied Goten's face, causing a light blush to spread across his cheeks, 'That's real nice of you chibi, thanks.' He paused for a minute, seeming to be struggling with some concepts, he looked around, Goten just stared at his friend, confused and kind of alarmed.

'Are you okay?' Goten asked, frowning.

'Yeah, fuck it, it has to be done.' Trunks replied quickly, and with that he leaned over, grabbed Goten's face and kissed him firmly on the mouth. The initial shock rendered Goten stiff as a board, before he managed to relax into it, he knew in the back of his mind that eyes all around the bar were burning a hole in the back of his firmly gripped head.

He also found himself not caring all that much.

They pulled apart grinning like two people who had recently been hit over the head with something heavy and clublike, and Goten found himself looking around at the faces, glutton for punishment as he was. To his surprise and relief, some were shocked, someone somewhere whistled during the act he was vaguely aware, but mostly and wonderfully, Goten noted that no one really cared. Lifted by this fact he turned to his friend,

'Hey Trunks, you fancy getting like super drunk and making out a bunch?'

'Um yes, for a long time, maybe forever,

'Also, I'm willing to get beat up with you, maybe we can outfly him, who knows.'

Trunks chuckled before ordering up some shots, 'Ha, sweet, I'm game.'

-End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hey,<strong>

**That's it for this story I think now, I feel like maybe in the future I may do some kind of sequel based on how their relationship goes, them telling everyone i.e. what happens with Vegeta etc, but I also feel like this is it for now and that it can stand on its own. I hope you all liked it, thank you for seeing it through to the end.**

**Chop x**


End file.
